


Convert

by Leonares



Series: Flambée Montalbanaise 蒙托班的激情(ABO) [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fantasy, Gangs, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonares/pseuds/Leonares
Summary: 这是一篇清水ABO，说白了这就是一篇非常搞事设定的文。即便是对我来说，所采用的角色可能也会一定程度上OOC【which means会和你印象里的不一致】所以诸君且当成平行世界娱乐来看。世界私设，黑帮AU，谢谢理解，你现在点右上角还来得及。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原本连载于微博，由于众所周知的原因移到AO3，请随意看。  
> 请不要转载回任何国内网站，谢谢；有其他要求可以随时联系我：ares1103@163.com

这个星球，叫做Terrestre，尘世。

与其说是星球，倒不如说她所能居住的区域无非也就是那么大，零零碎碎被组成邦联的势力们划分——而我们的故事发生在一个叫做艾瑟卜的区域里。是夜，在灯红酒绿的街道嘈杂背后，漆黑的夜空中隐约被一栋巨大而高耸的塔型建筑物从中间破开，金色的异教十字挂在塔顶，威严地俯视着她的治世。在和巨塔呈九十度线的道路入口，一辆什么标志都被抹去，一眼看去极为普通，却在线条上透出华贵的黑色悬浮轿车无声地滑进缓缓展开的巨大钢化门。沿途有几个暗哨正布守着十来名拥有发达肌肉的Alpha，但此时，他们的表情明显因为这辆车的出现而紧绷起来。

是的，即便是Alpha，也有着让他们敬畏的存在。

除了车灯带来微弱的光线，这座建筑物从远处看并没有任何的光源。不过凑近了，在车子渐渐减速停靠到正门的过程中，塔底右侧透出来的半扇窗，倒是灯火通明，似乎还有些声音传来。悬浮车的车门向上开启，驾驶的人迈开修长的腿，稳稳地站着，抬头瞥了一眼塔底。剪裁良好且贴服线条的黑色西裤，结实的臀部，流线型的身躯被收腰的同色外套包裹着，看身材就知道，这是一名从各方面来讲，肉体都发育得极为优秀的女性Alpha。她似乎感觉肩头沾上了些什么，摘下柔软的白色皮手套，然后用手套轻轻掸了掸衣服，整理了一下自己，向塔中走去。

似乎在她的世界里，只有黑与白两种颜色。

塔内亦是一片昏暗，她却好似熟门熟路一样的打开各式机关，往地下一层走去。即便是在这个科技无比发达的社会，这座塔还保持着古朴的石造设计，冰冷又沉默地石头被雕刻成各种模样，装饰着墙壁，廊道。她的皮肤在黑暗中隐约有着光芒。

那在塔外听上去不甚清楚的声音也随着来人的接近而变得明显，但她轻轻嗅了一下空气，有些厌恶地皱起了眉头。一扇看上去华丽的有些和这座塔不相称的铜色门扉封锁了她的道路，几种不同的信息素味道混合着越来越浓烈，而在这名女性Alpha听上去无比荒诞又堕落的轻吟浪语也带着欲望扑面而来。她轻轻咳嗽了一声：

“愿慈悲之主可以宽恕。”

这扇铜门感应到声音指纹，颤抖了两下，信号从中间向两边扩散。她默默数着，似乎也可以预见到，在门打开的这小短时间内，里面的混乱场面能变得干净一些。门打开的一瞬间，一股药烟顺着门缝散开，她把手套捂再在鼻端，叹了口气，一步走进屋里。

唉，不出所料。

除了被来人强大的信息素吓到腿软而不能动的omega们以外，在桌子上椅子上瘫软的，被拴在墙上的，竟然还有几个beta。当然，整间屋子里只有一个人勉强还算穿着正常的衣服——这位背对着她的也是一名女性Alpha，不过一对比，她显得消瘦矮小了一些，也很狼狈。白色起皱的衬衫塞了一半在松垮垮的裤子里，似乎是刚刚穿上裤子的样子。还在低头拼命系着扣。当然，闻到身后有特别的信息素的味道，她僵硬地停下了手里的动作，打了个响指，不知从哪里冒出来的机械魔偶将混乱的场面以最快的速度打扫了起来。

而穿着整齐优雅的这位则是冷眼看着，一言不发。似乎即便是在这么多引诱性信息素面前，她也丝毫感觉不到一般。

通风扇开始工作的声音让她的眉头稍微舒展了一下，面前的小个子Alpha有点尴尬的回头，唇边漾起半是惧怕半是玩味的笑容，抓住来人的左手，俯下身去假装亲吻她没有戴戒指的小指，嘴里念念有词：

“Mi dispiace, Don Einzbern。（我很抱歉，爱因兹贝伦阁下） ”

这位被称为阁下的Alpha不置可否地抽回手，眉宇间淡淡的厌恶也随着逐渐清新的空气变得缓和起来。她环视四周，犹豫着要不要坐下来的时候，另外的这位像是理会了她的心思。手臂轻挥，突然出现的魔法阵缓缓托着一把雕工精致的木椅子升起，上面甚至还有一个羽绒坐垫。

“不愧是家族里排名第一的魔术师啊，美狄亚。还有，叫我爱丽，和以前一样。”

看着她坐下后站直了身子的Alpha·美狄亚微微一笑。蓝色的瞳孔稍微紧缩了一下，抬手梳理了右侧的头发，露出尖尖的耳朵。还有两颗口子没有系住的领口有着纤细的锁骨，这妩媚的姿态一瞬间像极了Omega。若不是信息素和某些地方，大概也没人会相信她是个Alpha吧。

“所以……爱丽，我们认识这么久，你应该知道每个周五的晚上我都不见客。”

“我同意了。”

“真是不意外呢。”

“慈悲之主不可以一天没有主人。我也不想他的心血从此付之一炬。”

这个世界虽然是邦联制，然而虚假的政治早已经是名存实亡。之所以还能够维持着相对的和平，不得不说，还是多亏了这些法外家族——他们大多都是由某一个地区的Alpha族群组成，他们保护着本区域的人，相应的，他们得到各种珍稀资源：钱，酒，权力，科技，魔术和Omega们。

显然，这些法外家族之所以被称为“法外”，也是有原因的。他们为了保护自己人，是不会在意使用任何手段去达到目的。

慈悲之主就是这样的一个法外家族。

唯一和其他家族不同的是，这个家族的创始人，卫宫切嗣是一名娶了女性Alpha的Alpha。

换言之，他们是同性恋。

这虽然不是什么罕见的事，但能以这样的身份统治一个如此庞大的家族，并且以正常渠道产下后代的概率极低，这也让家族成员们或多或少的捏了一把汗。

叹了口气，爱丽斯菲尔·冯·爱因兹贝伦，卫宫切嗣的遗孀，终于在家族首领被暗杀后的关键二十四小时内决定接管慈悲之主。那么下一步，就是她美狄亚的工作了。归根结底，术士·美狄亚是个冷血的人，这也是为什么她能在应该发誓效忠的家族领袖惨死沙场之后立刻还可以寻欢作乐，尽管这寻欢作乐也并非她的本意。

对她来说，再也没有什么东西会比自己重要了。

爱丽斯菲尔清冷的声音打断了美狄亚的思路，她问道：

“不过现下，还是有一件棘手的事。”

“长老们要你提前决定生育后代的事吧。”

挑了挑眉，爱丽斯菲尔对美狄亚的智慧还是认可的。她接着说：

“你知道这是不可能的。我是一名Alpha，但却没有任何可以让我发情的Omega。”

“不然我用秘药把你变成Omega算了？”

在爱丽旁边坐下的美狄亚一脸奸笑，眼神里充满了调笑，被爱丽冷冷的瞪了一眼之后稍作收敛，抬头望天，说道：

“我可是认真的，你变成Omega可比我变成Alpha容易多了。”

“不要胡闹。”

爱丽很喜欢自己身为Alpha的高贵身份。信息素和肉体都足够强大，让她免受干扰，又可以受到尊敬。美狄亚看她当真因为这件事烦恼起来，又稍微有点于心不忍，她说：

“你有多久的时间能处理这件事？”

“72个时间节。”

“嗯……”

美狄亚的眼睛转了转，突然有点使坏地笑了出来，她侧过头，看着爱丽上下打量了几眼，说道：

“在你还没正式担任老板之前，作为朋友，帮我做件事。我就想办法帮你处理后代的问题。”

“你说吧。”

心里算是很清楚这名术士是不可能免费做人情买卖的，爱丽心里倒也坦然。自己是个Alpha，除了不能跟她上床之外，倒也不会吃什么亏就是了。

“我最近盯上了一个金发少女。我敢肯定她一定是个Omega。不过现在她在一个小团体的保护下，我又不好大张旗鼓为了自己的私事动用家族里的兄弟。”

“小团体？”

“就是在拉法叶区新兴起的一股小势力，他们叫自己圆桌骑士。”

“哦？所以你希望我去把那个Omega捕捉过来？”

美狄亚虽然天生是一名Omega，但熟练使用魔术和秘药的她早在归顺家族前就将自己的身体改造成了Alpha。除了时不时就要“强烈发泄”一下因为改造身体而带来的异常性欲，另外在信息素的强度上也差了很多，每次都要借自己的信息素去给那些Omega催情……这话说得远了，不过现在的请求倒也情有可原。爱丽斯菲尔完全不想去考虑为什么美狄亚会如此想要这样一个Omega，也不想问，于是点点头应允了下来，丝毫没有即将上任家族老大的架子。美狄亚开心地抱了过去，装出一副柔弱无骨的身子坐在了爱丽丝菲尔的大腿上，扭动着腰肢蹭来蹭去。

“啊……啊……爱丽，果然你才是最棒的Alpha啊……”

即便是被如此调戏，仍然一脸冷漠不为所动的爱丽斯菲尔突然擒住了美狄亚乱动的双手，三下两下就把她锁在了装饰墙壁的某种用途的铁环上。双手被高高扣起，原本游刃有余的笑容也变得严肃，美狄亚有点担心的讪笑：

“那个……爱丽……我是开玩笑的。你不会是想……”

“看来你是到了发情期，我让你冷静一点。”

“喂喂，我现在是Alpha啊！……你，你……”

美狄亚看着把自己锁住就开门出去的优雅背影，又不能打响指召唤魔偶，差一点气得昏过去。当然，她是不会看到心情变好的爱丽，嘴角难得挂出的一丝笑容。

爱丽斯菲尔的车很快便停在了拉法叶区的某栋小楼的门口。

聪敏的她很快就注意到那几个完全不会伪装自己，却还假装自己是路过的私兵。爱丽从车上下来之后，将一直盘着的长发放了下来，轻柔的发丝把她的信息素撒了一些在空气中，但随后，更多的是将那种独特的味道遮了起来。私兵们本来看到那辆车子就警觉起来，等见到来人是谁后更是一脸惊愕。

天呐，活的爱丽斯菲尔·冯·爱因兹贝伦。

因为嫁给卫宫之后深居简出许久的爱丽倒也理解这种反应。但不等她开口，几个彪形大汉就都乖巧地站在原地不动，朝爱丽鞠躬九十度。爱丽又皱起了眉头，刚想说几句训斥的话，一股异样的茉莉甜香突然在空气中炸裂了开来。她倒没觉得有什么，但那些自制力差的男性Alpha瞬间双目就变得赤红。这股味道是如此清新美味又不受控制，看来是某个Omega初次分化了，就在眨眼间，那些私兵就喘着粗气想往门里冲。

“住手。”

几乎是本能的，在场的Alpha里信息素最强的爱丽斯菲尔捕捉了那股气味。是的，即便她没有因为这股信息素发情，她依旧可以凭借自己强大的信息素捕捉她想控制的任何Omega。陡然间失去刺激的几个大汉看上去垂头丧气，却又无从发泄的不得不低头。爱丽斯菲尔淡淡地说：

“回去告诉美狄亚吧，我很快就回去。”

说完也没有再看他们一眼，轻巧地抬起腿踢开了那扇极薄的木门。见几个私兵还站着不动，爱丽站在门里回过头，侵略性的信息素又增强了一些，温柔的语气中带着威胁：

“你们还在等什么？”

等到确保那些人不再回来的时候，刚转过头的她却被架上自己肩头的冰凉事物贴住了脖子。没有丝毫的惊惶，爱丽低头看了看这让人十分怀念的冷兵器，笑着说：

“用剑吗……难怪叫圆桌骑士。不过……”

说完盯着面前比自己矮小了半个多头有余的金发小个子，好奇地打量着：

“我头一次见到分化发情后还能站着的Omega呢。”

“……什么发情？”

金发的少女声线清冽。她穿着寻常的衣服，眉宇里却全然没有Omega发情时的迷蒙水汽。消瘦的身体和Omega差不多，白皙而细嫩的肩颈裸露着，头发梳在脑后。爱丽恍然大悟，又仔细辨别了一下气味，笑着说：

“没想到你们圆桌骑士里，还会有Beta。”

说完突然从腰后拔出枪来，一偏头，子弹精准地击中少女握住的那把剑的剑柄上。金属震动所带来的剧烈刺痛让少女松开了手，她的额头却被黑洞洞还在发烫的枪口抵上。看上去温柔又和善的爱丽俯下身，一手握着枪，一手按着少女的肩头，将鼻子凑近了她耳畔的腺体，随着强烈的信息素靠近，少女紧紧按住自己的右手，尽管还咬着牙不肯出声，身子不自觉开始有点颤抖。爱丽在她耳边压低了嗓子说：

“你很勇敢，竟然敢反抗我。那个Omega在哪里？”

她是明知故问，通过信息素的捕捉，爱丽早知道那个刚刚分化的小Omega就在楼上的卧室里。她只是很喜欢看到这个看上去正直勇敢的小骑士一脸被羞辱又困窘，身体还在害怕的样子。这个Beta死死地咬着自己的下嘴唇，翠绿色的眸子尽管镇定，但不敢直视爱丽的眼睛，偏过了头去。爱丽笑了笑，将枪口贴在她的下巴上，伸手将小Beta揽入怀里，一步步走上楼去。

那股干净的茉莉香气越来越浓，不得不说，就连爱丽都有点享受这种味道了。不过她很清楚自己的身体，这依旧是不能带给她反应的信息素。卧室的门紧紧锁着，不过从房内传来压抑又难耐的声音已经顺着门缝泄露了出来。

“啊……啊……好热……好、好热……”

“你喜欢她吗？”

爱丽反而低头看了看因为听到那种呻吟而变得脸颊绯红的Beta，调笑着。这名Beta似乎也是年龄不大的样子，却装作一副老成的面孔。纤细的背即便是在自己的威胁之下依旧挺得很直，这让爱丽还是很欣赏的。开门并非什么难事，刚一打开，浓重的信息素扑面而来，另一个金发少女正在床上难耐地扭动。枕头从她的怀里滑到了腿间，然后被她紧紧夹住。闻到诱发自己发情的Alpha味道，她朦胧的双眼略微抬了抬，似乎是想控制自己不要爬下床的样子紧紧揪住了床单，薄薄的嘴唇微张，喘息着。可以眼见，发情热正灼烧着她的理智，她却一副倔强不认输的样子。

难怪美狄亚想要她，这不是她最喜欢虐待的类型吗。

爱丽突然对着这名床上的Omega产生了一丝同情。

就在这时，她钳制住的Beta用力挣脱开自己，跑向了床边，似乎是犹豫了一下，便把那名Omega护进了怀里，对着爱丽怒目而视。这倒是爱丽没想到的——两个容貌相似的金发少女，一名是Omega，一名是Beta，她不像其他Alpha那样有很严重的性别歧视，所以如果就这样拆散了这一对，是不是不太好呢。她把门关上，将枪别回后腰，咳嗽了一声：

“我叫爱丽斯菲尔，我想……”

“父亲……父亲……我好难受……救救我父亲……”

爱丽惊呆了。

Beta也能有孩子？

“……我不是你父亲。”

尽管这样说着的Beta，搂着Omega的双臂却收紧了一些。Omega受不住一般将唇在Beta的脖颈处蹭着，Beta却始终一副紧皱眉头瞪着自己的样子。爱丽真的很想知道这是什么情况——

“你是来带走莫德雷德的吗？”

Beta还是开口了。

“我需要先弄明白一件事，你们是什么关系？”

“……君臣。”

还真是和她的剑一样古朴的称呼。爱丽斯菲尔哭笑不得地摊了摊手，示意她继续。虽然跪在床前，那位Beta还是流露出了一丝罕见的贵族气息。

“名为阿尔托利亚·潘德拉贡。我就是圆桌骑士的首领，亚瑟王。”

说完她看向怀里的那位Omega，说道：

“我原本以为莫德雷德卿和我一样是Beta……没想到……”

爱丽虽然被她们这之间的奇怪称呼绕得有些晕，但看着这相似的两张脸，她还是觉得没有亲属关系是说不过去的。然而现在的情况是，她如果不带着这个Omega回去，慈悲之主将会面临更大的问题。思索良久，爱丽的表情带着些诚恳：

“我可以叫你阿尔托利亚吗？”

金发的Beta点了点头。

“因为一些原因，你和她之间我必须带走一个人。鉴于你也是一家之长，我会尊重你，给你一个选择。她，还是你。”

说完，她将西装内兜中的美狄亚特制的信息素阻断针放在了桌子上，冷静地低下头去，看着面临艰难抉择的阿尔托利亚，一言不发。

……

……

……

……

坐进那辆黑色轿车里的阿尔托利亚穿着白色的裙子，很是别扭的抬头问爱丽斯菲尔：

“你到底需要我做什么？”

戴上那双白色的皮手套，整理了一下坐姿准备开车的爱丽轻描淡写地说：

“假装被我标记，然后替我生一个孩子。”

【暂完，后续看心情。】

Part 2

美狄亚并非没有能力挣脱那副手铐，她只是很享受爱丽得逞后的背影罢了。待到手臂略有些酸麻，她便轻巧地脱出了那副并不怎么牢靠的玩意儿。这世界上能困住美狄亚的人，大概只有她自己吧。稍微活动了一下纤细的手腕，美狄亚坐在刚离开不久的那把椅子上，玩味地闭目呼吸着。

屋子里都是爱丽斯菲尔的信息素气味——尽管她自己从不在意，但这种纯净好似冰雪般沁人心脾的气味，比想象中的还要有攻击性。美狄亚优雅的手指并拢了一下再张开，一杯上好的红酒莫名其妙地出现在了她的手上。仰起头，轻轻的响指声过后，几个戴着兜帽的机动型人偶跪在了她的面前。翘起腿，美狄亚浅抿了一口酒，将头慵懒地倚靠在自己的食指上，吩咐了一句：

“去吧，把她抓来。”

人偶们总是沉默，不言不语，不会背叛，美狄亚微笑起来。

“爱丽，你还是走上了这条路。为什么我一点都不意外呢？”

——此时，拉法叶区，星际港。

滑行在深夜里的黑色车子在灯光和霓虹的衬托中有着完美的流线，正如车外一般，此时的车内也陷入了死一般的寂静。就在阿尔托利亚突然转身想要跳车的时候，那熟悉的枪口再一次顶上了她的太阳穴。

“乖。”

那人语气温柔，好像手里拿的不是枪，而是什么别的。爱丽大概早就知道会是这样，一开始便将油门踩得飞快，然后用声纹再次锁上了车门。

毕竟，你不会每次都想人质乖乖坐在车里不会逃跑不是？

“我以为圆桌骑士的当家，会更信守承诺一些。”

“……”

这个beta看起来非常正直，如果用道德层面来压制她，也许会比手枪的效果好一些。爱丽看她像冻住一样的僵在副驾驶，一副生无可恋的表情，就叹了口气，将枪收回了后腰，按出自动巡航系统，淡淡地说：

“回总部，将车速放慢，开启隐私模式。”

“明白。”

AI的声音跟她有些像，冰冷无情，但是又温柔得想让人放松警惕。不等阿尔托利亚有什么反应，爱丽已经松开了方向盘。随着一阵机械声，两人的座椅突然向后挪去，原本有着反光设计的车窗此时更是附加了一层隔音钢板。随着车顶灯光打开，几乎没过多久，自己便跟这个白发黑西装的女人面对面坐着，她的手旁则升起了一个小的酒柜，装在水晶器皿里的澄澈液体看不出是什么，浓香随着冰块的声音弥漫了出来。爱丽看着仍然紧紧绷在安全带里的瘦小身体一脸警惕，便越过她伸手拿了一杯AI已经给她准备好的酒。

散下的发丝混合着信息素的味道垂下来，蹭了一下阿尔托利亚裸露在外的大腿。

年轻的Beta突然觉得身体一颤，她认为这是恐惧作祟。

没想到喝起酒来的爱丽并没有再说话，也没有她想象中的那样开始长篇大论的威胁劝诱她，只是坐在那里，端着杯子，漂亮的红唇贴在杯口，而同色的，深邃的有点可怕的眼神正在上下打量着自己。阿尔托利亚可以感觉到那视线扫过自己的鼻尖，嘴唇，喉咙，胸口，肩膀，然后一路向下。

幸好自己不是一个Omega，此时她的心中不知道为什么突然有了这种感觉。

她是beta，没有什么感觉，不会被信息素影响，不会主动发情——这也是为什么她听到标记和生孩子会第一时间想跳车的原因。

没有分化的她曾经以为自己是幸运的。

“其实你是beta，或者omega，对我来说没有所谓。”

爱丽斯菲尔突然开口，也许是走神的缘故，阿尔托利亚的身体抖了一下，但依旧用冷漠的眼神瞟着汽车的尾部，拒绝去观察爱丽的脸，以及跟她对视。爱丽往前挪动了一下身子，看着面前的beta紧紧将身子贴在椅背上就是一阵好笑。

“你干嘛？觉得我要强奸你？”

“……你是个Alpha，征服是你的本能。”

“噗。”

爱丽斯菲尔的笑声听起来非常刺耳，阿尔托利亚忍不住转头瞪了她一眼，却发现那人的笑容皎洁得好似月亮一般，并没有羞辱自己的意思，便皱起了眉头。

“我不知道你受过什么样的性别教育，我和那些Alpha不一样。”

阿尔托利亚在内心腹诽，刚才是谁说让我生孩子的？

“既然你也是个家族的当家，我就直说好了。你听没听过慈悲之主的名字？”

张了张嘴，阿尔托利亚又把嘴闭上了。艾瑟卜的慈悲之主——她要是没听过，就真的不配在道上混了。但是她一直以为慈悲之主的当家是一个男性Alpha，而且二当家也应该是一个听说非常妖媚的女术士，面前这个女性Alpha无论从哪个方面看都不符合任何一个描述吧？爱丽看她疑惑的眼神，笑了笑，继续说：

“总之你只需要知道一件事，我现在是慈悲之主的当家。而我能够成为当家的唯一要求，就是我拥有一个标记过的，未来能够生育的Omega——当然，我说的是未来，所以我现在不会强奸你。”

她前半句话还认真严肃，后半句话就挑起了一边眉毛，一副戏谑的表情。阿尔托利亚窘红了脸，不知道该如何反驳，有点赌气一样的解开了安全带，也伸手从旁边的酒柜里拿了一杯，咕咚咕咚喝了起来。

“你到合法饮酒的年龄了吗？”

一口酒呛在喉咙里，阿尔托利亚简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。一个黑帮的当家居然在意自己是不是未成年饮酒。

“多谢关心，梅林说成为王的必要条件就是能喝酒——不，我的意思是，你不用担心自己违法。”

爱丽扬了扬下巴，听出了她话里有话的讽刺自己，唇边有了点笑意。幸好自己没有抓了只乖猫，看上去还是个小狮子嘛。讲话怪里怪气，但是也蛮有趣。看着她一杯下去面不改色的样子，爱丽继续说道：

“我很在意，你的儿子——”

“你的要求我清楚了，那么作为交易，我希望我们还是能够谈谈条件。”

阿尔托利亚的嗓音在喝过酒以后反而变得干净清楚，爱丽“哦？”了一声，将身子靠后，示意她继续说下去。

“Quid pro quo (等价交换).我若是为你争取了一个家族，你也要保证我的家族不受侵害。”

爱丽不置可否的将酒杯放在了一旁，十指交叉地观察着面前小个子的一举一动。从一开始冒着愣气，到现在居然敢喝着酒一本正经的跟自己谈条件，看来她确实有成为一家之主的资质，只不过依旧是青涩呢。阿尔托利亚自己心里也有数，作为一个beta，她是不会被永久标记，也不会因为标记而从属于什么人——至于标记期间会发生什么事，她也并非全然不知，只不过没有经历过，反而不会在意吧。爱丽斯菲尔敏锐地察觉到了这一点，她带着笑意，装作不经意的凑近了一些，从阿尔托利亚的手里拿过了杯子，就着她的唇印饮了一口，故意沙哑着声音说：

“为什么你听起来好像很有经验的样子？”

若是别人，估计阿尔托利亚会因为感受到羞辱而准备要动手了。可是爱丽斯菲尔低垂着眉眼饮酒的样子实在是好看，好看的连她这个不会动心的beta都有点晃神。一言不发地咬着嘴唇，她看着面前的红眸女郎越凑越近，呼吸都有些紧张起来，开口后连声音都有点变调：

“不，我是听……”

“又是梅林吗？”

她的视线里只能看到一双红唇，在开开合合。

“不……”

“你清楚自己所谈的条件意味着什么吗？”

“你……你不是说今天……”

不是说好今天不会有什么的吗……阿尔托利亚垂下的双臂紧紧夹着身体，手指也扣进了看上去很贵的皮质座椅。红唇在距离自己非常近的距离停了下来，转换了方向，到了自己的耳边——非常近，近到她的香水和信息素洒在她的肩头和胸口。阿尔托利亚的耳边有着危险又温热的吐息：

“对，不是今天。我只是希望你清楚，我是连Alpha都能上的女人。”

“Be careful what you wish for.”

\-----——————————————

美狄亚的脸颊带着一些红晕，尽管她喜欢喝酒，但是她经过改造的身体对酒精有些过敏。不过，今天真是值得庆祝的一天，她笑吟吟地倚在门口看着自己卧室内——一张足够几个人在上面滚的圆形大床正中躺着一个纤细的身影，似乎是睡着，又似乎是昏迷着。美狄亚带着点醉意进入了卧房，轻轻拍了拍手掌。整个房间咔嗒咔嗒地响着，似乎是在往地下沉去。

在房间里黯淡的光线中，那金色的发丝额外刺眼。

莫德雷德睁开了眼睛，看着周围的环境，感到安心地眨了眨眼。

熟悉的房间，有着父亲味道的床铺。

她很喜欢拉法叶区的天气，因为是星际港口的关系，可控的天气环境让这里四季如春，阳光普照。莫德雷德喜欢在远处看着父亲柔顺的金发在阳光下发着光。她自己也有差不多颜色的头发，只不过更硬更毛躁——高文那家伙还嘲笑她也许只能当个Alpha，从头发到脚，一点都没有Omega的魅力。

当个Alpha或者Beta都很好啊，莫德雷德笑着锤了高文一拳。是这样的吧，父亲就是她见过最优秀的Beta，没有强大的信息素，但是冷静又高贵的气质让高文和兰斯洛特这种Alpha都心甘情愿的臣服于她，圆桌骑士才得以在拉法叶区站稳。

父亲……她憧憬的父亲啊。

眼前的视觉又忽然模糊起来，只要一想到父亲，身体就会有奇怪的反应。从未经历过情事的莫德雷德根本不会将自己的感受想到分化这件事上去。

疼痛突然又席卷了她，好痛，身体比在训练场连打了几十场架还要酸痛。场景开始变成扎人的碎片在她眼前疯狂的旋转。莫德雷德突然看到跪倒在父亲面前的自己，瘫软的被父亲抱在怀里的自己。

“阿尔托利亚，你自己决定。”

陌生的声音。

父亲，不要走。

莫德雷德感觉到皮肤上的温热仿佛要离开，连忙本能的抓住面前的一切，嘴唇在她早已偷看过千遍的细嫩脖颈上游走。

父亲和她想象中的一样甜美。

这种背德的心情从何而来呢？是第一次被尊贵的“亚瑟王”用鄙夷的眼神扫过的时候吗？是第一次知道自己肮脏出身的时候吗？是……是第一次在贫民窟，她浑身是泥的和一群成年人扭打在一起，只为了混口晚饭，那金发的救世主出现在自己面前的时候吗？

母亲生下她，却故意把她扔在贫民窟，让她自己努力地活下去。

“活不下去的时候，就恨你的父亲吧。”

是她的亲生母亲一手创造了那戏剧性的一幕。

莫德雷德自己无论如何也想不到，本应该让她无比憎恨的存在，向她伸出的手是那么温暖，是亚瑟王最终给了她一个家。

然而却永远都不会给她爱。

泪水不受控制的崩溃着，莫德雷德紧紧搂着面前的身体，炽热与痛苦在她的脑海中交缠，她顾不上自己平日里的骄傲和坚持，像从小就想做的那样撒着娇。

“父亲……抱抱我，父亲……”

“乖孩子……”

她分不清这是不是父亲的声音，一个温柔的嗓音在她的耳畔响起，抚摸着她的头发，手紧紧地搂着她的腰。随后嘴唇上传来有些湿凉的感觉，她青涩的想要张开嘴去回应，那感觉又走了。感受到捉弄的莫德雷德有些不开心地哼哼着，努力地仰起头去寻找。

如果那是父亲的话，她想要父亲的一个吻。

……

美狄亚单手撑着额头，侧躺在床榻的一边。方才穿的衬衫已经不翼而飞，和她头发同色的丝绸长裙正贴着她曲线玲珑的身体。另一只手还端着那杯似乎永远也喝不光的红酒，嘴角带着看戏的神态，盯着面前这幅活灵活现的春宫图。床榻上正因为药物和发情热陷入昏迷和幻觉中的莫德雷德正抱着一个美狄亚特制的人偶，大声呻吟着，扭腰求欢，尽管她和没有腺体的人偶并没能真正在做些什么，美狄亚腿间的腺体却也肉眼可见的胀大了起来。

美狄亚似乎是在享受这一刻，并没有想要发泄自己情欲的意思，只是看着。

就在这时，魔术做成的空间突然裂开了一道触手般斑斓的口子，美狄亚也丝毫不惊讶，连头都没抬，对着来人懒洋洋的说：

“吉尔做成的传送阵还是如此没有品位。”

“术士·美狄亚，你的魔术结界真弱。”

来人一身漆黑，光亮的皮质短裙紧紧包裹着浑圆又有弹性的臀部，同款的紧身胸衣将胸前的两团软肉也盈盈托起，银色的头发随风飘摆。

“当然是因为知道你要来，故意削弱了啊，我可爱的小贞贞。”

话音刚落，一团凭空出现的烈火咆哮着冲着美狄亚而来。轻轻一举杯，她杯中的红酒像是有灵性一般的突然变化，一只血色的巨鸟张开翅膀，将那团火抱在了怀中，凭空蒸腾而去。银发的女人冷哼了一声，落在美狄亚的身后，抬手掐住了她的脖子。

“再这么叫我，我就杀了你。”

“你怎么知道我喜欢窒息Play？来，再用力些——啊，最好你到前面来，我们有更多的方法可以玩啊？”

“呸，你以为我跟你那些廉价的Omega一样，看到大号的Alpha就会腿软吗？”

“当然不会当然不会，但试问这整个尘世间，有哪个Alpha不想尝一尝撒卡姆最有名的Omega：【漆黑圣女】——贞德啊？”

“少说废话，把药给我。”

贞德是美狄亚的老主顾了。

说起来倒也有趣，美狄亚从来没见过如此能打的Omega——在她硬是忍着发情期，物理意义上的干翻了十来个想要操她的Alpha，还双眼通红地扑上来想要再跟美狄亚打一架的时候，热爱搞事的美狄亚突然觉得这个Omega如果随便被什么人标记了那可真是太浪费。

于是她决定做一个“好人”。

美狄亚专门为贞德研制了一款【当然是】非法的抑制剂，针对她的古老血统，强大又副作用十足的药物能够非常有效得将她的发情期无限滞后。

当然，无限滞后的意思就是，她停药后的那一个发情期，将会是前面所有发情期反应的总和。

实在是太有趣了不是吗？

她服药的时间越长，等待着贞德的，将是从来不曾有Omega体验过的情欲泛滥。

真不知道是该同情贞德，还是那个在不知道什么时候会被她选中的Alpha呢。

想到这里，美狄亚竟然笑出了声。

她故意抬起身子，把头往后靠到那因为接近发情期而胀大的巨乳上，心情甚好：

“如果想要按时拿到药，就知道应该别动。”

贞德硬生生地忍住了想要抬手暴揍面前这个贱人的冲动。这时她才意识到面前还有个Omega在发情，于是一脸厌恶地说道：

“你又在搞什么恶趣味的事情？这么小的孩子也不放过。”

美狄亚发出“吃吃”的笑声，愉悦从她的语气里满满的溢出来。

“之后你就知道了。药就在她身上那个人偶里，你顺便也替我喂那孩子一颗吧。”

虽然讨厌听令于人，但是最近发情期的间隔越来越短，而吃过美狄亚的药之后，寻常的抑制剂已经完全在贞德身上不起作用。一边后悔自己当初为什么要相信这个毒蝎一般的术士，一边站起身来走向另一个将来的受害者。

“虽然不知道你叫什么，但欢迎来到地狱。”

贞德一边说着，一边将一颗药丸塞进了那个孩子的嘴里。好似是触动了什么机关一样，那人偶低下头去吻住了莫德雷德，似乎是要确认她好好吃了药，随后移到了她的颈边，狠狠咬了下去。

“父亲——啊！……”

被这个词吓到的贞德在心里难以置信的评价——现在的小孩子真可怕。她扭过头，似乎是这个地方厌恶至极，想要通知吉尔打开传送阵送自己回去。美狄亚突然拦住了她，笑眯眯地说：

“能不能劳烦你再替我做件事？”

“美狄亚，你不要太过分，我好歹也是一家之主。”

“是是。不过，贞德大人，您难道对拉法叶的圆桌骑士们，不感兴趣吗？”

“哦？”

和撒卡姆地区仅有一线之隔的拉法叶一直是贞德想要吞并的区域，屡次抢地盘火并失败的原因都是这个莫名其妙出现的圆桌骑士。

“你是说这个孩子？”

“这个孩子将来会是颗很有趣的棋子呢。”

“下不为例。”

贞德将那个因为药效而昏过去的小孩子抱在怀里，看着她颈边的假标记，若有所思。她自己的术士·吉尔此时将传送门打开，美狄亚目送贞德的身影隐匿在了逐渐消失的缺口中。一切落定之后，她突然伸手抚摸上自己的腺体，隔着裙子上下套弄起来。剧烈的动作让她肩头的细带缓缓滑落，美狄亚的口中呢喃出声：

“谁也别想把你从我身边夺走，爱丽。”


	2. King Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【由于是宇宙设定，所以需要一点儿外星人角色——但是因为某些原因我自己原创的外星人角色还不能用在这里所以偷懒的我直接拿了质量效应的外星人来凑数。反正不玩质量效应的话就当是个外星种族就行了，也不会出现太多。另外还想补充一点，这里的设定就是圆桌骑士们是相对穷酸的一个家族，因为天天打架不会赚钱而且赚来的钱都花在了伙食费上（喂）而且对比一下亚瑟王时期的所谓皇室……就……总觉得华丽不起来呢】

拉法叶最有名的星际港口区有非常明显的特点。由于星际间的贸易沟通往来，处处都显示出其开放又随意的一面。不同种族的商人和他们的雇佣兵总是搞得这个地方有些乌烟瘴气，加上没有强大的法外家族支撑，无论是谁都想在这个权力的大漩涡里分一杯羹。然而这也是想要走私和隐藏行踪的最好伪装，所以爱丽刻意选择了这条不引人注意的路线。

她只是本能的觉得不对——尽管她信任美狄亚，无论是这个突然冒出来的圆桌骑士也好，这个阿尔托莉雅也罢，仿佛是沉入水下的暗影一般让她觉得不安。毕竟爱丽斯菲尔也不是光靠着一张漂亮的脸和Alpha的力气才坐上家主位子的。

爱丽斯菲尔见面前的Beta面红耳赤傻乎乎的，笑着用指尖扫了一下她的下巴，转身回去坐在了驾驶席上。她看了一眼导航，路程过半，还未到总部，确定周围安全无误之后对阿尔托莉雅说：

“那就这么定了。你帮我，我也不会亏待你。详细的事情我们……”

“咕噜咕噜~。”

“……”

从后视镜看过去，爱丽斯菲尔非常确定这个Beta的成分是人类，为什么会突然发出类似于克洛根人一样的胸腹音呢？只见阿尔托莉雅一脸通红地捂着自己的肚子，窘迫地讲不出话。爱丽斯菲尔挑了挑眉毛。

“你哪里不舒服吗？”

“没、没有……咕噜噜！”

“……”

再次巨大又清晰的咕噜声淹没了Beta那气若游丝话语从车后传来，爱丽斯菲尔握住方向盘的手忍不住颤抖了一下。她突然沉思了片刻，按了几个键，咔哒一声，车子切换成了手动模式，一脚油门，爱丽斯菲尔的车子变了个方向疾驰而去。

Beta是不会发情的，她们几乎没有信息素和腺体的困扰。相对Alpha和Omega这种生殖目的明确的性别来说，Beta的性格和情绪都更加冷漠中立。唯一的缺点就是……

新陈代谢比较快。

换句话说。

比较容易饿。

爱丽斯菲尔一边开车一边从后视镜里恨不得找个地缝钻进去却还要强行镇定的Beta就觉得好笑。嘴上那么硬气，归根结底还是个可爱的女孩子嘛——嗯？突然意识到自己脸上挂着难得笑容的爱丽斯菲尔尴尬地咳嗽了一声，放软了声音：

“想吃什么？”

“…………都行。”

“没有都行这道菜。”

“唔……”

阿尔托莉雅一时语塞。刚才喝了几口酒就开始觉得饿，偏偏好死不死那个可恶的Alpha还要坐在她腿上吓唬人——卡路里燃烧过头的结果就是更加饿了。艾瑟卜她听说过没去过，星际港人类能吃饭的地方也不多，加上圆桌骑士很穷……不是，伙食费有限，毕竟有不少大食量的Alpha，所以虽然阿尔托莉雅没有总是挨饿，但也没吃过什么好东西。现在到底说想要吃什么才不会丢面子呢？牛排？烤鸡？炖菜？呜……

才开始想就觉得腹中又是一阵抽痛，根本就是雪上加霜。

最终她还是摇了摇头，轻轻说了句：

“好吃的，肉……？”

果不其然收获了那双好看眸子悲悯的眼神。

好气呀。

阿尔托莉雅气得别过头去不再看那个后视镜了。

强忍着爆笑，爱丽斯菲尔头一次觉得肋骨像被人打了一样，假装什么都没有发生一样的开去了自己最喜欢的那家牛排店。

又过了一会儿，灵活的手指在突然放大的虚拟显示屏上点了几下，车身慢慢停稳，双层的遮光玻璃放了下来，突然出现的灯光让阿尔托莉雅有点眼晕。

也可能是太饿了有点低血糖。

“等候您多时了。”

一个苍老的管家穿着剪裁得当的燕尾服等在门口，对着爱丽斯菲尔微微鞠躬。一看就是专业的管家，不多言，不多问，热情又不失体面。爱丽斯菲尔也对他点点头。

“总是麻烦你，索罗森。”

“哪里。您能大驾光临是小店的荣幸。这边请，已经按您的要求准备好一切了。”

阿尔托莉雅从没有来过这种餐馆——她们在的位置就像是个巨大的停车库，却只孤零零地停了爱丽斯菲尔这一辆，而下车的地方就有红毯，直直通向灯火通明的走廊，而那走廊的尽头也只有一个房间，爱丽的高跟鞋无声地踩在上面。这根本就不像是个吃饭的地方嘛。阿尔托莉雅尽量不让自己像乡下人进城一样的到处乱看，她扯了扯自己身上违和感十足的白裙子，默默跟在爱丽斯菲尔身后。老管家前面引着路，锋利的眼神却转回来扫了一眼那金发的瘦弱Beta，若有所思。爱丽斯菲尔察觉到了，微微一笑，低声说：

“所以你明白我为什么要来你这里。”

“原来是这样啊。”

“谢谢你，索罗森。”

正好走到一扇大门前，老管家往前迈了几步，轻巧的把门拉开，在爱丽斯菲尔走过的时候淡淡说道：

“您见外了。”

一进门，多种食物混合在一起的香气让强行忍着腹中轰鸣的阿尔托莉雅再也没把持住，咕噜一声，巨大的声响让空旷的房间都产生了回音。她感觉自己像是个发情的Omega一样浑身发烧，眼神死死盯着面前的一方红毯，目不斜视。

空气安静极了。

索罗森似乎是司空见惯一切般的淡定行礼，说了一句“慢用。”就关上了门。房间里像是个大型自助餐现场，从前菜例汤到主菜甜品，绕着屋子摆了整整一圈。中间放了一个小小的圆桌和两把雕花的椅子，爱丽也没看阿尔托莉雅，只是自行走到酒水的部分给自己倒了一杯红酒，坐在了其中一把椅子上，修长的双腿交叠，转过头对阿尔托莉雅笑着说：

“怎么样，这道‘都行’菜，可以吗？”

此时，撒卡姆，鸢尾墓场。

被贞德带走的莫德雷德依旧在昏睡中。关掉传送阵的吉尔·古·雷德闻到那依旧很重的Omega信息素味道紧紧皱眉：

“圣女啊，这是……？”

“啧……”

一身黑衣服的贞德欲言又止，同样也是一脸凝重。自己干嘛非要按照那个美狄亚的说法来啊，虽然第一次见到她的时候就觉得那个女人简直有毒，无论是劝服别人还是威胁都有着让人难以抗拒的力量。第一次服用她的抑制剂会导致长时间的昏睡，所以这孩子暂时还是安全的。听她的意思，似乎这孩子跟那讨厌的圆桌骑士有什么关系。可不管怎么看这还都是个小孩子啊，美狄亚这个禽兽。

“砰砰砰——”

“？！”

就在她刚把莫德雷德放在床上的一瞬间，卧室的门就传来了沉重的敲击声。吉尔脸色一变，嘴里突然絮絮叨叨地开启了传送阵，溜了个无影无踪。

“吉尔？！”

看他这个反应，来的人难道是……

“我闻到了病人的味道！”

“佛罗伦斯？？？！！！！”

贞德也吓得往后退了两步。来者不是别人，正是在撒卡姆和贞德名声不相上下的黑道护士佛罗伦斯·南丁格尔。她的技术精湛，心狠手辣，治疗患者不问来路，尽心尽力，所以那些罪大恶极不敢走正规途径治疗的黑道大佬们更愿意花大钱请她来——虽然她一直对外宣称自己不是医生只是护士，慕名而来的人还是络绎不绝。

然而。

她那极端的治疗手段也是吓人，上次吉尔因为天天开魔法阵，上肢肌肉劳损而想找她开点药，却差点被她“按摩”成了半身不遂，所以至今只要感觉到有南丁格尔在附近，吉尔就会第一时间开传送阵逃走，不知道是不是心理阴影太大的关系。

总而言之。

“等、等一下！佛罗伦斯，这孩子不是病人！”

“她发烧了还不是病人？”

“这是发情热！”

“……”

佛罗伦斯·南丁格尔突然停下了脚步，深呼吸了一下，转身就跑。

“你不早说！”

……

贞德觉得心好累。

是的没错，南丁格尔是一个极度没有自觉的Alpha。也许是对病人过度的关注让她忽略了自己的生理要求，大部分时间来说，然而这个头一次发情的小朋友被美狄亚折磨的时间有点长，看南丁格尔跑走的速度，似乎她本身的信息素也挺强的。贞德用吉尔早已准备好的毛巾沾了沾清水按在了莫德雷德满是汗水的额头上，嘴里念叨：

“小崽子，算你走运。”

Chapter-阴谋

“你别以为用食物就可以让我屈服。”

爱丽斯菲尔听到这话差点把嘴里的酒喷出去。她斜眼看了一下大言不惭讲出这句话的圆桌骑士之王，正一手一个鸡腿塞得自己整个腮帮子满当当的。而她的面前已经堆满了大概十来个空荡荡几乎连汤汁都不剩下的盘子。唯一让她觉得惊讶的是无论这孩子怎么吃，似乎都很注意的没有把自己让她穿得那条裙子弄脏，也是很厉害了。

“不愧是亚瑟王，真有说服力。”

虽然语气平淡，阿尔托莉雅的脸一下子就被憋得通红。想要放下手里的鸡腿又觉得有点可惜，索性眼一闭心一横，也不再搭理面前这个一直似笑非笑的女Alpha，吃了个痛快。爱丽斯菲尔自己也不明白为什么看别人吃饭会看到嘴角挑起自己还不知道，她的心思全然不在这里。

慈悲之主是切嗣一手创造出来的组织，只有她才知道那个人究竟付出了多少心血，只有她才理解这其中有多少的执着，而现在，切嗣一死，底下那些人蠢蠢欲动，甚至想出了‘继承人’这么个玩意儿来限制自己。

可笑。

好容易觉得腹中有了个七八分饱，阿尔托莉雅拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，表情舒展的向后靠去。随后她注意到面前的人反而皱起了眉头。她低头看了看面前的空盘子，难道是觉得自己吃太多了付不起钱？——仔细想想也不对，无论是看自带AI的私家座驾，还是看看那剪裁得当的西装，面前这位的家底大概可以买好几个圆桌骑士吧……阿尔托莉雅不甘心了起来。

“所以你是认真想让我替你生个孩子吗？”

骑士王不喜欢走弯路。

“……”

爱丽斯菲尔回过神来，仔细看着面前之人清澈的眸子，欲言又止。在她能够理清头绪之前，她并不打算相信任何人。于是扯出一抹笑意，半真半假地反问：

“你能生吗？”

“不能。”

Beta并非不能生育，爱丽很明白对面这个beta的意思是什么。不是‘不能’，而是‘拒绝’。她放下酒杯，双手交合放在大腿上，表情严肃。

“圆桌骑士，你们虽然人数稀少，但是目前掌控着整个星际港口的武器和佣兵交易，的确是不能呢。”

“哦？”

知道的不少嘛。阿尔托莉雅不置可否，虽然号称法外家族，然而圆桌骑士估计是整个星球最遵纪守法的家族了——这也解释了为什么他们还要为了伙食费发愁。

“阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡。高贵的骑士王啊，你也没那么清纯简单，所以我们何不坦诚不公地讲一讲，合作会有什么好处呢？”

“先威胁着把人绑来，再谈合作。这还真是符合你们家族的特点呢，慈悲之主。”

“谢谢夸奖。不过我很好奇，身为一家之主的你，为什么住在那么简陋的房子里，身边连半个护卫都没有？”

——还不是因为莫德雷德的分化。对于这种明知故问的举动，阿尔托莉雅有点生气。一切是如此明显。还不到分化年龄的莫德雷德突然高烧，心知不妙的骑士王紧急将她转移到一处隐蔽的私人宅邸。前脚刚到，后脚爱丽斯菲尔就踹门而入，她还好意思问？？冷哼一声，阿尔托莉雅起身也给自己倒了一杯酒，突然切换了话题：

“我倒是要问，身为一家之主的你，随便找个Omega生个孩子不是很容易的事情吗？为什么是我？”

“呵……”

很聪明嘛，骑士王。

“因为我对Omega没兴趣啊。”

爱丽斯菲尔反而笑眯眯的认真回答了这个问题。阿尔托莉雅有点愣——这人笑起来还挺好看的……不对。她摇了摇头，扭开了视线，故作镇定地说：

“不要兜圈子了。”

“拉法叶，艾瑟卜和撒卡姆……没有争斗就没有我们存在的意义。可是我已经厌倦了。你愿不愿意和我一起终结这混沌世界（chaos)？”

话说出口，先愣住的人竟然是爱丽斯菲尔。这句话似曾相识，也许是在很久以前，有人对着尚且陌生的她伸出手，说了一模一样的话。明明未曾深入了解，怎么会说出这样的话呢？阿尔托莉雅也有点惊呆，她仔细端详着面前这个银发女人的神情，想努力去分辨她是在试探还是在开玩笑。

两人对视着，突然陷入了一种令人无端遐想的沉默。

莫德雷德感觉全身好像要断裂一般的疼痛，灼热中，有一道湿冷的感觉额外明显。顺着自己的额头往下，到脸颊再到脖颈，让她很是受用的哼了出来。耳边是弥乱的杂音，眼前是无尽的黑暗，胸腹间有火焰，这份折磨何时才能终止？她只想要父亲啊……为什么要受到这样的苦楚？

贞德看着面前瘦弱的Omega因为发情热和抑制剂的互相作用陷入昏睡，进而眼角落下不知是泪还是汗的晶亮，竟然觉得有点同情她。她看上去太年轻了，年轻到不应该发情。身上的衣服因为体液的过分分泌变得皱皱巴巴的，想了一会儿，贞德伸手开始解她的扣子。

毕竟两个人都是Omega，并没有什么问题。

她虽然这样想，但是看到那逐渐露出来的白嫩肌肤还是有点觉得尴尬，于是略微偏了视线，不正眼去看那青涩的隆起和好看的腰线。不过，这孩子虽然是个Omega，手臂和小腹上竟然有隐约的肌肉——贞德拿着毛巾的手有点颤抖，小指的指尖不小心划过了漂亮的线条。腿间连毛发都没有发育全，浑身散发着少女的纯净感，信息素却如此强烈而渴求，贞德摇了摇头。在替她擦去了汗液之后盖好了被子，起身走了出去。

不出意外，在门外走廊的尽头撞见了戴着呼吸隔离装置并且一看就是吃过抑制剂的南丁格尔。贞德嫌弃地一皱眉：

“没见过你这么怂的Alpha。”

“这叫医德。”

南丁格尔理直气壮，随后就连珠炮一样的问了起来：

“你怎么又带Omega回来？就算我们这里专门收容想要避难的Omega，这信息素的味道闻起来也太年轻了吧？谁这么禽兽啊？别让我知道我一定打死他/她！”

“你认识。”

“哈？！”

“美狄亚。”

南丁格尔一下子就哑了火。艰难地吞咽了一下，变得结结巴巴：

“她、她又搞什么鬼……”

“我怎么知道。”

“……”

南丁格尔和美狄亚之间的渊源贞德是清楚的，所以看这位护士吃瘪也是非常有趣的事情。然而贞德更加在意的事情还是美狄亚那句关于拉法叶骑士团的事情。于是她对南丁格尔说：

“帮我查个事情。”

“我是护士，又不是你的跑腿，当初我们可是说过的我不会……”

“你再多说一句我就把你当初因为手术台上的病人突然发情导致你做不下去手术的事情广播通告。”

“……………………查什么？”

“圆桌骑士，拉法叶。”

重新洗浴后穿戴整齐的美狄亚对着镜子微微一笑，将自己的头发隐藏到了兜帽的背后。抬手一挥，传送阵在她的背后缓缓升起。今天是安息之日，Dies Saturni，万神皆隐，邪魔当道。深渊之中，一个与美狄亚打扮颇为相似的女巫正在等待着她。感受到了传送阵的魔力，那人转过身来，腥艳的红唇仿若伊甸园中的那抹苹果：

“美狄亚。”

“摩根。”

“好久不见了。”

Chapter-溯源

佛罗伦斯·南丁格尔。

没人知道她到底是什么时候在这些法外家族中立下名号的。总是一脸的严肃，连信息素据说都是松木麝香那种老头子一般守旧的气味，甚至有坊间传闻她的信息素味道其实是消毒水。然而对于病人的“过分热忱”却让她一点点在这个底层社会里传出了名气。无论你是家族的首领，还是最炮灰的跑腿，不分身份不论性别，只要你求她救治，都会一视同仁的把你照顾到痊愈。虽然自称护士，医术却精湛，收费也不贵。曾经有几个家族疯狂地想要以各种手段拉拢她，却被她冠以“你有病”的名号，莫名其妙的就销声匿迹了——从此，黑道护士·南丁格尔的名字就好像一个铁打的招牌，看病可以，其余免谈。

直到贞德的出现。

没人知道这漆黑的圣女到底做了什么，南丁格尔突然有一天宣布加入了鸢尾墓地这个饱受争议的家族，各种绯闻简直翻着花儿一样的甚嚣尘上。一夜之间，各种八卦周刊全部都是打着马赛克的南丁格尔/贞德的照片。什么“铁打的Alpha柔情的Omega，南丁格尔终究不敌美人计？！”“震惊！最神秘的Omega终于名花有主！”“一夜错误酿造家族史上最大合并，幕后详情披露！”——总而言之。

只有南丁格尔哑巴吃黄连，一肚子苦水说不清楚。

这一切的一切，都是由于一个该死的病人：美狄亚。

南丁格尔觉得自己真是倒了八辈子霉才会答应美狄亚的要求。

“我要变成一个Alpha。”

自认为是一个自制力强悍但生理健全甚至尺寸还有点超标的Alpha，南丁格尔在被那个Omega看着的时候还是倒吸了一口凉气。坐在她的小诊所里，衣衫不整泪眼朦胧，蓝色的眼睛仿佛带着一种来自深渊的魔力，她那诱人的信息素仿佛不受控制一般的触手，带着魔力席卷着整个房间。尽管之前已经吃了不少抑制剂，南丁格尔的内心还是有着难以言喻的蠢蠢欲动之感，就想把这个看上去楚楚可怜又诱人的Omega狠狠压住。最终，理智还是战胜了那股兽欲，在南丁格尔颤抖着戴上信息素隔离呼吸器的时候，美狄亚笑了——释然又惨烈的那种笑。

“如果世界上的Alpha都像你，该有多好。”

这原本只是个平常的夜晚，她洗干净拳头上的血，扔了两个败类出门，转头就看着一个穿着黑色皮衣面容凶恶的女人站在自己面前——她肩头上还扛着一个溢满了信息素的女性Omega。南丁格尔皱着眉四下看了几眼，这种浓烈的味道不可能不会引来一群Alpha的。正在她想要开口的时候，那个黑色皮衣的女人冲她咧嘴一笑：

“你就是南丁格尔？不用找了，追着气味来的Alpha已经都被我打跑了。”

“……贞德。”

是了，不用脑子想都知道敢这样扛着发情的Omega出门还毫发无伤的人一定是那个鸢尾墓场的贞德。仿若当年高举旌旗保佑法兰西一样，贞德的名字已经变成了众多Omega的保护神一般。有人污蔑她收留Omega只是为了自己的生意，甚至有人说鸢尾墓场就是一个高端妓院。毕竟在那些人眼里，Omega的作用只有那诱人的肉体和生育的能力。南丁格尔倒是不讨厌贞德，当下里也没有多讲，从她手里抱过的那个正因为发情而浑身滚烫的Omega。谁知道这股信息素的气味太过强烈，让一贯以为自己已经不会轻易动情的南丁格尔顿时面色铁青。见到她死咬着牙关一言不发就往回走的样子，贞德在转身离开前补了一句：

“忘了告诉你，她的名字叫美狄亚。”

南丁格尔膝盖一软。

阿尔戈家族的幕后女巫，美狄亚。这个崛起新秀家族之所以能够在撒卡姆站住脚跟，美狄亚功不可没。没人知道她到底能够做到什么样的程度：禁药，巫术，魔力，这些跟现在这个高科技社会全然格格不入的名词在她的身上一一变成了现实。南丁格尔低头看去，有一双在暗处呈现蓝紫色的眼眸正深邃得从她的臂弯处盯向自己，迷离中透着一点雾气：

“原来……南丁格尔长得还不错啊。”

“……”

她把美狄亚放在诊台上，虚弱无力的美狄亚将后背贴在冰冷的墙壁上，企图缓解这热度。南丁格尔全副武装地对抗起了这强大的信息素，然后开始一点点检查起美狄亚的身体。裹在她身上的长袍因为撕扯而变得破碎，美狄亚眯着眼看南丁格尔手指轻颤着解开自己的衣服，尽管带着呼吸抑制装置，她脖颈处的檀木香却也是开始变得浓重起来。白皙温润的肌肤上除了因为发情泛起的红潮之外，大片的伤疤，青紫，让南丁格尔紧紧地皱起了眉头。

“谁干的？”

“……”

美狄亚惨然地笑而不语。一丝不挂的她依旧是觉得燥热难当，下身不停地泛着花潮，她难耐地张开双腿，挺起胸膛，就这样坐在诊台上呢喃出声：

“你不觉得我美吗？你不想要我吗？你不想对我为所欲为吗？”

在南丁格尔看来，面前的美狄亚就是一个妖艳又危险的魔物花朵，浑身散发着甜美诱人的气味，花心处一开一合，引诱着想要吞吃掉她，只要一步踏错，进入了那个世界，她的灵魂和生命就从此属于别人了。

往后退了两步，南丁格尔喘着粗气，裤子发紧，有什么地方突然变得肿胀难忍。

可是这朵花看起来又是那么让人心疼，旧疤新伤，就连嘴角都不知什么时候被咬破了，一道殷红顺着那唇角滑向下颚，那双眼之中的并非是情欲——只是生理性的雾气，绝望与自暴自弃。南丁格尔想到这里，理智已经全然占据了上风，她深深地透过抑制装置呼吸了几口气雾型抑制剂，拿出一条薄毯盖在她身上，抬手抹去了美狄亚嘴角的鲜血。

“对不起。”

她也不知道自己为什么要说对不起，也许是作为Alpha的自己也有着难以言明的责任吧。

身为一个Alpha，她更不应该去伤害。

美狄亚的眼中透露出了难以置信的神情，随后，晶莹的泪珠就这样断线一样的滚落了下来，她把自己紧紧裹紧那条薄毯之中，呜咽着低声咆哮：

“我要解除标记，我要变成一个Alpha。”

她再次抬起来，眉目间的娇媚变成了怨恨：

“帮帮我。”

“那个南丁格尔竟然也不问为什么就收留了美狄亚吗？”

“我告诉过你的，爱丽斯菲尔。倒是你，这样帮着敌人的Omega真的好吗？”

“哼。”

黑暗中，身材修长的长发女人态度傲居，不再言语。贞德始终看不透这个人——先用枪指着自己的脑袋，再谈一个对自己无比有利的条件；明明是个Alpha，见到Omega却不会发情，明明如此有能力却甘愿做一个家族的隐藏人物。

这种Alpha，她是不讨厌的。

“那么，你的要求我做到了。我的呢？”

“阿尔戈家族会在一周内消失——慈悲之主没必要欺瞒你。”

“那我就静候您的好消息了。”

“好好把握这次机会吧，贞德。”

看着那绝尘而去的车子，贞德面目冰冷，往地上呸了一口。

“没有永远的敌人啊，我的朋友。”

自然也不会有永远的朋友呢，慈悲之主。


End file.
